pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Not Another Teen Movie
Not Another Teen Movie is a 2001 American teen comedy film directed by Joel Gallen and written by Mike Bender, Adam Jay Epstein, Andrew Jacobson, Phil Beauman, and Buddy Johnson. The film features an ensemble cast including Chyler Leigh, Chris Evans, Jaime Pressly, Eric Christian Olsen, Eric Jungmann, Mia Kirshner, Deon Richmond, Cody McMains, Sam Huntington, Samm Levine, Cerina Vincent, Ron Lester, Lacey Chabert, and Riley Smith. Released on December 14, 2001 by Columbia Pictures, it is a parody of teen movies which had accumulated in Hollywood over the decades preceding its release. While the general plot is based on Can't Hardly Wait,3 Pretty in Pink, Varsity Blues, She's All That,34 and 10 Things I Hate About You,3 the film is also filled with allusions to numerous other teen films including Bring It On, American Pie, Cruel Intentions,5 American Beauty,4 Never Been Kissed, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Can't Buy Me Love, Sixteen Candles, and The Breakfast Club. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 List of films parodied 4 Reception 4.1 Box office 4.2 Critical response 5 Home media 6 Music 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Plot In the stereotypical high school community of John Hughes High in Southern California, sexy Priscilla, a popular cheerleader, separates from her football star boyfriend, Jake Wyler. After Jake discovers that Priscilla is now dating peculiar Les just to spite him, one of Jake's friends, Austin, suggests seeking retribution by turning Janey Briggs, a "uniquely rebellious girl", into the prom queen. Jake attempts to court Janey's love, but faces adversity from his own sister, Catherine, who is sexually attracted to him; Janey's unnoticed admirer and best friend, Ricky Lipman; and memories from his past football career. Catherine eventually assists her brother by slightly altering Janey's appearance (by simply removing her glasses and ponytail), instantly making her drop dead gorgeous. Meanwhile, Janey's younger brother, Mitch, and his friends, Ox and Bruce, make a pact to lose their virginity by graduation despite still being in their freshman year. Mitch tries to impress his longtime crush, the beautiful yet perverted Amanda Becker with a letter professing his love for her. Bruce says that he does not have a chance with her, mockingly stating, "Keep dreaming!" As the prom draws near, Jake draws infamy among his peers after he fails to lead his football team to victory at the state championship game the year before. The situation is further worsened when Austin tricks Jake into telling Janey about his plan to spite Priscilla by pretending to whisper the secret bet in Janey's ear, causing her to immediately leave Jake. During prom night, Austin and Janey go together; a jealous Jake and Catherine have a dance-off with Austin and Janey, with Catherine dancing in a sexual manner. Janey runs off crying. Meanwhile, Mitch and his friends are having a lousy time at the prom until Amanda arrives and Mitch gives her the letter and Ox later hooks up with Catherine. Jake is awarded prom king and the principal reads out that the votes for prom queen are tied. Everyone thinks that it is between Janey and Priscilla, but they are shocked to find that Kara and Sara Fratelli, twins conjoined at the head, win prom queen. During the traditional prom king and queen dance, Janey supposedly left with Austin to go to a hotel. Jake goes to the hotel room where he finds Austin having wild sex with a girl but is shocked to find that it is Priscilla not Janey while the weird Les videotapes with his pants down supposedly having an erection, Austin tells Jake that Janey "ran home to her daddy". Jake angrily punches Austin and Priscilla, knocking them out cold, for their part in Janey's humiliation. He then punches Les for "being really weird" (he also punches a plastic bag that happens to be floating next to Les); afterwards he runs to Janey's house only to learn from her father that she is going to Paris for art school. Jake arrives at the airport and confronts her before she can board the plane, and uses a plethora of clichéd lines from other films (such as She's All That, Cruel Intentions, American Pie, The Breakfast Club, American Beauty, 10 Things I Hate About You, Can't Hardly Wait, and Pretty in Pink) to convince her to stay in America. His final (and only original) speech suggests they would be better off apart, but Janey mistakenly believes he is quoting The Karate Kid, and she decides to stay with him. Cast Chyler Leigh as Janey Briggs ("The Pretty Ugly Girl") Chris Evans as Jake Wyler ("The Popular Jock") Jaime Pressly as Priscilla ("The Nasty Cheerleader") Eric Christian Olsen as Austin ("The Cocky Blond Guy") Mia Kirshner as Catherine Wyler ("The Cruelest Girl") Deon Richmond as Malik Token ("The Token Black Guy") Eric Jungmann as Ricky Lipman ("The Obsessed Best Friend") Ron Lester as Reggie Ray ("The Stupid Fat Guy") Cody McMains as Mitch Briggs ("The Desperate Virgin") Sam Huntington as Ox ("The Sensitive Guy") Samm Levine as Bruce ("The Wannabe") Lacey Chabert as Amanda Becker ("The Perfect Girl") Cerina Vincent as Areola ("The Foreign Exchange Student") Riley Smith as Les ("The Beautiful Weirdo") Samaire Armstrong as Kara Fratelli Nectar Rose as Sara Fratelli Ed Lauter as The Coach Randy Quaid as Mr. Briggs Joanna García as Sandy Sue Beverly Polcyn as Sadie Agatha Johnson Robert Patrick Benedict as Preston Wasserstein Patrick St. Esprit as Austin's father Josh Radnor as Tour Guide Paul Goebel as The Chef Who Ejaculated Into Mitch's French Toast George Wyner as Principal Cornish Jon Benjamin as Trainer Cameos Many stars of teen films, as well as those from the 1980s, make credited and uncredited appearances. These include: Molly Ringwald as "The Rude, Hot Flight Attendant"; Ringwald starred in many '80s teen films, most significantly Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, and The Breakfast Club. Mr. T as "The Wise Janitor"; The A-Team's opening sequence music is playing at the end of his speech. Kyle Cease as "The Slow Clap Guy"; Cease played Bogey Lowenstein in 10 Things I Hate About You. Melissa Joan Hart (uncredited) as "Slow Clapper's Instructor"; Hart can also be seen in Can't Hardly Wait and Drive Me Crazy. The commentator at the football game praises Hart and Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Lyman Ward as Mr. Wyler; Ward played Ferris Bueller's father in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Paul Gleason as Richard "Dick" Vernon; Gleason played Vernon in The Breakfast Club. Sean Patrick Thomas as "The Other Token Black Guy"; Thomas appeared in Can't Hardly Wait, Cruel Intentions and Save the Last Dance. Good Charlotte as the band playing at the prom. List of films parodied 10 Things I Hate About You3 She's All That Almost Famous American Beauty4 American Pie Better Off Dead The Breakfast Club Bring It On Can't Hardly Wait3 Cruel Intentions5 Dazed and Confused Detroit Rock City Election Fast Times at Ridgemont High Ferris Bueller's Day Off Grease The Karate Kid Lucas Never Been Kissed Pleasantville Pretty in Pink Risky Business Road Trip Rudy She's All That34 Sixteen Candles The Faculty Varsity Blues3 Reception Box office The film opened at third place at the US box office taking $12,615,116 in its opening weekend behind Vanilla Sky's opening weekend and Ocean's Eleven's second weekend. At the end of its run, the film had grossed $38,252,284 domestically and $28,216,048 overseas for a worldwide total of $66,468,332.2 Critical response The film received generally negative reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 28% based on 96 reviews, with an average rating of 4/10. The site's consensus states: "NAM has some funny moments, but the movie requires the audience to have familiarity with the movies being spoofed and a tolerance for toilet and sexual humor to be truly effective."6 Metacritic gave the film a score of 32/100 based on reviews from 22 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews".7 Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two stars out of a possible four, and admitted to laughing a few times but not as much as he did for American Pie or Scary Movie. Ebert also criticized the scatological humor. He urged audiences to not waste their time on the film, when in the month of December 2001 there were "21 other promising films" to choose from.8 Robin Rauzi of the Los Angeles Times called it "a 90-minute exercise in redefining the word 'gratuitous'" and suggested it is most likely to appeal to fourteen-year-olds – "who of course are not supposed to be seeing this R-rated movie".5 Dennis Harvey of Variety criticized the film for its "overall tendency to mistake mere bad taste for outrageousness, and plain referentiality for satire" but praised Evans, Pressly, and Olsen for giving performances better than the material. He noted that the film follows the model of Scary Movie but lacked the comic finesse of Anna Faris.4 Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle called the film "a crass act" and pointed out the futility of trying to parody films that are already absurd. LaSalle complained that the film too closely copies She's All That, calling it "pathetic" that Not Another Teen Movie is just another formulaic teen movie.3 Home media The R-rated version of the film was released on DVD on April 30, 2002 with the original 89-minute cut. The Unrated Extended Director's Cut was released July 26, 2005 with all of the original special features from the original DVD. The unrated version includes an added 11 minutes to the film, adding up to 100 minutes. Alternate footageThree scenes that appear on the green-band trailer are not included in the film: a scene that spoofs Save the Last Dance where a girl is dancing at the big party, a scene that spoofs Never Been Kissed during the football game with Sadie standing on the football field with a microphone before the entire football team runs her down (the person she was waiting for – one of the school teachers – gets up out of the bleachers just before she is run down and then sits immediately after she is trampled), and a small scene with Areola asking the principal if her breasts are perky (this scene does appear in the unrated cut of the film). In the trailer, Jake wears boxer shorts during the whipped cream bikini scene, whereas during that same scene in the film, he wears no shorts; his bare crotch is covered with whipped cream instead. Footage during credits The film has three additional scenes during/after the credits: Mitch, Ox, and Bruce talking about what they learned from the whole experience (only in the unrated cut). Mr. Briggs, in a parody of a scene from American Pie, talks about a "three-way" while holding two pies (only in the rated cut). The albino folk singer sings about being blind, and her corneas being burned out by the sun (after all the credits have finished). Music The soundtrack for the film was released by Maverick Records and features metal, punk and rock artists from the 1990s and 2000s, mostly covering songs from the 1980s, as well as "Prom Tonight", an original track and parody of Grease. 1."Tainted Love" (Soft Cell) – Marilyn Manson 2."Never Let Me Down Again" (Depeche Mode) – The Smashing Pumpkins 3."Blue Monday" (New Order) – Orgy 4."The Metro" (Berlin) – System of a Down 5."But Not Tonight" (Depeche Mode) – Scott Weiland 6."Message of Love" (The Pretenders) – Saliva 7."Bizarre Love Triangle" (New Order) – Stabbing Westward 8."99 Red Balloons" (Nena) – Goldfinger 9."I Melt with You" (Modern English) – Mest 10."If You Leave" (OMD) – Good Charlotte 11."Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want" (The Smiths) – Muse 12."Somebody's Baby" (Jackson Browne) – Phantom Planet 13."Let's Begin" – Bad Ronald 14."Prom Tonight" – Not Another Teen Movie cast 15."Kiss Me" (Sixpence None the Richer) See also Scary Movie series Epic Movie References 1.Jump up ^ "NOT ANOTHER TEEN MOVIE (15)". British Board of Film Classification. January 3, 2002. Retrieved April 10, 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Not Another Teen Movie". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved August 7, 2010. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Mick LaSalle (December 14, 2001). "A crass act. Gross-out teen flick imagines it's a parody". San Francisco Chronicle. Archived from the original on 2002-08-17. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Dennis Harvey (December 13, 2001). "Variety article". Variety. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Robin Rauzi (December 14, 2001). "'Not Another Teen Movie' Just Multiplies the Raunch". Los Angeles Times. 6.Jump up ^ "Not Another Teen Movie Reviews". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved December 10, 2012. 7.Jump up ^ "Not Another Teen Movie". Metacritic. Retrieved December 19, 2010. 8.Jump up ^ Roger Ebert (December 14, 2001). "Not Another Teen Movie". Retrieved November 3, 2015. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Not Another Teen Movie Not Another Teen Movie at the Internet Movie Database Not Another Teen Movie at Box Office Mojo Not Another Teen Movie at Rotten Tomatoes Not Another Teen Movie at Metacritic Category:2001 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s teen films Category:American high school films Category:American parody films Category:American sex comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Cheerleading films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Incest in film Category:Original Film films Category:Columbia Pictures films